1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club face insert. More specifically, the present invention relates to a face insert for putter-type golf club heads having improved feel and performance qualities.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses many different types of golf club heads, especially putter-type golf club heads. Although these inventions have disclosed various types of face inserts for said putter-type golf club heads, the prior art has not provided an optimized face insert that provides improved feedback and feel during putting combined with improved performance.